


moonlight serenade

by makeminelime



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fairies, Fluff, Junhee is the most beautiful fairy and Donghun lets him know, M/M, Magical Bond, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This is my attempt at being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeminelime/pseuds/makeminelime
Summary: Donghun touched the flower crown gently. The white Baby's Breath buds contrasted against the inky black of Junhee's hair and the violet of his eyes. Junhee was beautiful, like he walked right out of Heaven’s gates. He remembered the feelings that overwhelmed him when he first set eyes on him, so much so that he would have let the moment slip from his hands had Junhee not come and approached him, eyes wide with curiosity and just the softest rose-petal flush on his cheeks. His hair had been shorter, lighter with the rainy season, but Junhee had still been beautiful then. Donghun stumbled upon him among a field of sunflowers one afternoon, magic spinning from his fingers as the sunflowers danced around him like he was their sun.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	moonlight serenade

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fantasy/magical realism so I sincerely apologize if this is horrible >_< Donghun and Junhee are elemental fairies and they live in an adorable cottage in the forest together :> WowKwan are mentioned and Yuchan makes an appearance :D I hope you enjoy this almost 10,000 words of IDK <3
> 
> I included some terms that are completely made up for this universe:  
>  _ **Aerish:**_ the land where Junhee was born and came from as an elemental fairy  
>  _ **madhi:**_ a special, affectionate term for a bonded lover, soulmate  
>  _ **Daya:**_ the bonding ritual for soulmates/pair bonds that is similar to the Omegaverse concept of heats & ruts :D

The Woodlands was where Junhee called home.

Alive and bright, branches of trees coiled up endlessly into the sky, like they could touch the white cotton clouds if they wanted. Clusters of flowers were sprinkled in every space he could see and a large, round lake was at the center of the forest, the water cool and clear to sustain the life that flourished around it. Junhee’s favorite spot, however, was the clearing just before it, behind the cottage. Nestled under the cover of the weeping willows, long strands of grass and blooming tulips opened their petals to greet the sun every morning. The clearing held a special place in his heart because it was where Donghun had first confessed his feelings for him, so it was a little piece of paradise that he treasured. 

Junhee had woken up in the morning with a slight fever. The sun had broken through the windows of the cottage, casting it in an early morning glow, as he made his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He would make some hot chamomile tea for the pounding he felt behind his eyes.

Perhaps he had stayed up too late tending to the buds around the cottage. There were a few clusters that weren’t blooming as they should and Junhee had mixed a special potion as an aid, transferring a bit of his own life force into it. Junhee also hoped that the water Donghun had conjured up earlier in the day would help as well. So by the time he fell into bed, his magical energy was depleted. 

When the water boiled just enough, Junhee took it off the fire and poured it out, steam billowing around him. It was early in the afternoon, the ideal time to greet the flowers in the garden, so Junhee dressed in one of his thinner robes and put on a soft pair of pants and a tunic. His midnight hair fell over his eyes in soft waves, growing out longer than usual. On the wooden table, Donghun had set out his latest flower crown, a gift he always crafted for him even though Junhee was perfectly capable of doing it on his own. This one was simple. White Baby’s Breath and eucalyptus leaves wound around thin twigs and fastened together with twine. Junhee had seen Donghun working on it for the last couple of days when he thought he was being sly.

Junhee placed the flower crown on the top of his head with a gentle hand, fixing his hair a bit. It was beautiful and delicate, just the perfect size. His chest swelled as he thought of how Donghun always cared for him. Once he made sure the fire dwindled down to its embers and then went out completely, Junhee took his chamomile tea and went outside. He took the bridge and crossed to the other side. 

Kix, his black mare, immediately turned to him, whinnying a greeting while she grazed. “Morning, pretty girl,” he cooed to her. “Rest well?” He smiled and pet her long, silky black mane. The water here really did do wonders. He’d have to mention it to Donghun. Junhee moved to scratch behind her ear. She nickered and turned to sniff and nuzzle at his palm. Beside her rested Donghun’s Kei, a horse white as frost and just as elusive. Kei laid on the grass, completely relaxed as he rested. A small and plump warbler landed on his back, chirping merrily before taking back to the sky. Junhee really enjoyed the days where the forest was alive and the animals thrived.

When he stepped into the garden, he was surrounded by flowers.

Junhee reached out and ran his fingers along their petals, like silk on his skin. He had wildflowers--Virginia Bluebells, Mayflower, and Wild Ginger. Brightly colored tulips--Lady Tulips with their white petals, Parrot Tulips of red and yellow bulbs blending together, Fringed Tulips. There was a small patch of sunflowers, Donghun’s favorite, and they rose high over the grass and opened up towards the sun. Shrubs and flowering trees decorated the outside of the garden. Some of the highest quality ingredients came from them, so high that even Yuchan wouldn’t hesitate to use them for his finest, most expensive potions. 

If Yuchan needed anise seeds for happiness and stimulating psychic ability, he would get them here. Beet root powder for his love spells, arrowroot powder for purification and healing, chia seed for protection and health--anything and Junhee would be happy to provide. 

Junhee had his favorite flower as well--his roses.

The blood-red Victor Hugo rose was well-known but he was more drawn to his small batch of Baccara roses with their burgundy tone and velvet petals. They only bloomed in the wet season so Junhee had to tend to them extra carefully and instill a special magic to keep them bright and energetic. Kneeling on the ground, Junhee received the vial he kept in his pocket. This was a special blend of Donghun’s water and a couple different herbs to aid in their growth and protection. Junhee closed his eyes, his hand hovering over the flowers, and recited a native Aerish incantation he learned from his mother. Magic glowed in his fingertips and he wished for his roses to bloom well, for them to open and display their pretty faces. When he finished, he added a couple drops from the vial into the soil. 

The roses gave their thanks to him. The flowers bobbed, dipped in the air. Junhee smiled and stood back up, brushing the dirt from his pants and robe. He took a sip of his tea, still feeling a fever, and headed back towards the cottage. There, on the bridge connecting their home to the forest, was Donghun walking towards him with his beautiful face in a smile.

“You’re back,” Junhee said. Donghun wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed their foreheads together. Junhee smiled, bringing his hand up to cup the side of Donghun’s face, golden skin that glowed under the sun, and Junhee touched his soft blonde hair with his fingers. Donghun was beautiful. He wore his blue robe, the one that brightened his cobalt eyes, and the pretty earrings and cuffs that lined his ear, displaying his elemental nature. It made Junhee’s magic stir deep inside of him. Donghun’s magic was speaking to him, letting him know of his affections. 

“You’re warm, _madhi_ ,” Donghun said, placing his palm on his forehead. 

“I woke up a bit feverish today,” Junhee said, smiling as he caught Donghun reverting to one of the Aerish terms he picked up from him since they met. _Madhi_ , his love, his soulmate. 

"Maybe you should be resting." Concern drew Donghun's eyebrows together. It was rare to find Junhee unwell. Junhee embodied nature, the Earth, born from the rich Aerish land itself, and the forest around them was growing fast and well. He looked into the wide violet gems of Junhee's eyes, relieved that they were still clear and vibrant.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I have a job to do. Someone has to take care of the forest around here." 

"Ah, yes, have I told you how simply beautiful it is?"

"You're only saying that because you're with me." His comment made Donghun smile.

"Our home is always beautiful to me and you work so hard. I'll keep your bathwater extra hot tonight, yes?"

"I think I just exhausted myself yesterday," he said, trying to ease the concern from Donghun's face. An extra hot wash did sound extremely pleasant, however. Junhee imagined sinking down into the hot water and letting himself fully relax. The quality of Donghun's water was always the best and Donghun worked just as hard as he did to keep the forest around them alive. 

Donghun took Junhee's hands into his own and pressed a kiss to his knuckles before touching their foreheads together again. "I see you found your crown as well."

Junhee's lips pulled into a smile and he reached up to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind Donghun's ear. "You're not as sly as you think, Hun."

Donghun touched the flower crown gently. The white Baby's Breath buds contrasted against the inky black of Junhee's hair and the violet of his eyes. Junhee was beautiful, like he walked right out of Heaven’s gates. He remembered the feelings that overwhelmed him when he first set eyes on him, so much so that he would have let the moment slip from his hands had Junhee not come and approached him, eyes wide with curiosity and just the softest rose-petal flush on his cheeks. His hair had been shorter, lighter with the rainy season, but Junhee had still been beautiful then. Donghun stumbled upon him among a field of sunflowers one afternoon, magic spinning from his fingers as the sunflowers danced around him like he was their sun.

Junhee had scolded him when he realized he wasn't alone there in the field, cheeks taking on a flush while he went on about how it was rude to sneak up on someone and watch them while they were casting a powerful spell. 

(Donghun hadn't been sneaking, just happened to run into him while he was on a quest for a special ingredient Kwannie needed)

Since then, he found himself stuck by Junhee's side, and Junhee to his, learning that the longer they were around one another, the more their magic fused and the stronger it became. In the early beginning, Donghun could start to sense it deep inside him whenever Junhee fell ill or was suffering and so it would be easy to sense it within the forest as well. The flowers would wilt and the trees would die, a silent cry for Junhee’s pain. When Junhee lost his mother, the most beautiful Aerish fairy Donghun ever had met, the forest had wept for months. Rain drenched the ground and the sky closed itself off from any sunlight. 

Then came time for their _Daya_ , a bonding that would bring them together as a pair, not only in mind and spirit, but body as well.

It was the first time either of them had experienced it. Donghun had never romantically bonded with another being prior to meeting Junhee and neither did Junhee but they both knew what it entailed. That night, under the first full moon of the season and the stars raining down on them, Donghun and Junhee came together in a union that solidified them as a pair-bond and fused their magic. 

Every breath Junhee let out, every call of his name, made Donghun’s magic surge inside of him, ebbing and flowing along with Junhee’s as they kissed, touched, loved and while the night bled into day, Donghun brought himself in between Junhee’s legs, magic lighting up in their cores, the scent of roses and sunflowers filling the small space between them. The touches, the heat, the pressure. Junhee’s skin was so soft to the touch, his lips like rose petals, and Donghun couldn’t take his eyes off of him, watching Junhee intently as his eyes clouded over with a far-off, glassy veil each time he moved inside him. 

It built fast into a flurry of sensation that left them spent once the sun started to rise. 

In the morning, the air was still charged with magic among the mess of shattered glass and broken furniture. Their sexual and magical chemistry that night from bonding had been _exceptionally_ powerful. Donghun had nuzzled into Junhee’s bare back, still taking in the lingering smell of roses on his skin, when the mark on the back of Junhee’s neck caught his attention. Skin still raw and warm, it was a mark that signified their bonding, the result that their two spirits had been complete. Donghun had run his fingers over it and then moved to feel his own on his neck. The memory still made Donghun’s core stir and he smiled. 

"What are you smiling about?"

Junhee looked at him with those curious eyes of his and Donghun took his hand, ready to bring him back inside the cottage. “Just thinking,” he said. “Let’s head back in, love.”

Agreeing, Junhee let Donghun take his hand and together, they crossed the bridge back to the cottage. Inside, he took their robes to hang up and watched Donghun start to pull out his potions onto the counter. He grabbed a couple of empty vials from overhead. The small glass containers clinked together when Donghun placed them in a row, muttering something to himself under his breath, when he grabbed one of his mixing bowls. Junhee came up next to him, feeling excited. Donghun looked like he was about to blend a new potion and Junhee always got so fascinated watching him work. “So how was your visit with Kwannie?”

“A few goblins got into his garden and destroyed it all,” Donghun told him with a sigh. 

“So that’s why he contacted you.”

When the younger fairy all but panicked to him about the clan of goblins, Donghun had hoped he would be able to cast them away and throw up an incredibly strong ward to protect Kwan’s garden but by the time he arrived, the goblins disappeared. It was frustrating to say the least. “I have to blend an especially powerful potion for him to grow his vegetables back. Sehyoon wasn’t very happy either.” 

“Poor kid. He worked so hard and those goblins destroyed it.”

“I told him that if they needed help, we would gladly stop by again. I want to curse those goblins.”

“I’ll bring something for Yoon, too. Maybe I can get him to do something with this hair. It’s getting long and… unruly.”

Donghun turned to him, brushing his hair off his forehead so he could press a kiss there. “I think it looks pretty.”

Junhee’s cheeks took on a flush and he leaned up, Donghun taking the hint, and meeting him in a kiss by pressing their lips together. Magic stirred inside of Junhee. He really hoped that the glass vials on the counter wouldn’t shatter. Donghun circled his arm around his waist and pulled him in close, holding him there and nuzzling into his hair.

“You’re like fire, you’re so warm.”

“This fever is really something,” Junhee muttered as Donghun pressed another kiss to his forehead.

“And you smell like roses, too.”

“I do?”

“But just a bit. Tell me when you want to wash up. I want to get your bath water ready so you can fight off this fever.”

Junhee nodded and curled his hand around the back of Donghun’s neck, affectionately playing with his hair. “Do you need any help with Kwannie’s potion?”

Leaning down for another kiss, Donghun took Junhee’s face in between his hands. “I’d love some help.”

.

His fever didn’t break the next day. 

As he went about his usual morning routine, Junhee felt the same unusual sensation of his magic flooding his body when he wasn’t expecting it and then the fever and headache would return. It normally didn’t bother him like that, like it was thrumming just under his skin waiting for the perfect moment to explode. He had a better grasp on his magic and relied on his ability to keep it under control. Donghun didn’t let him go about his task of feeding the horses. He took the carrots from Junhee and put him straight back into bed with some water to cool his fever down.

It must have been blended with additional potions because Junhee felt relaxed and fell asleep moments later, the scent of sunflowers filling his mind. When he woke, Donghun was sharing their bed beside him, asleep on his side. Junhee stretched out his legs and curled himself back against Donghun’s chest. 

He spent the day inside, trying to conserve his energy in case he collapsed in exhaustion again from draining his magic. When Donghun returned home from gathering supplies, the sun was already hiding behind the clouds, pink and orange flooding over the forest like paint spilled on a canvas. He had managed to make a couple more potions for Byeongkwan to use. One vial of water was used to help grow his vegetables back and the other vial contained an elixir with the sweetest smell of peonies from Junhee’s garden and watermelons. It would tempt the goblins into Kwan’s garden again but as soon as they would take a bite of anything growing there, the bitter taste of mugwort would coat their tongues.

Junhee volunteered to pay him a visit in a few days to see the result.

First, he would go see Yuchan. 

Yuchan’s specialty was potions and Junhee always liked to visit the young elf just before he closed up his shop to catch up. Yuchan was just too cute. Junhee took the path toward the shop right by the pasture of mushrooms he always passed on his way there. A pair of snow white unicorns had gathered to eat and Junhee gave the creatures a quick bow to be polite. They knickered back at him in greeting. Towering trees lined the path Junhee travelled on either side with sunlight breaking through their canopies in streaks, caressing Junhee’s cheek with warmth as he followed the way. 

Once Yuchan’s shop came into view, Junhee could smell beetroot powder and cinnamon wafting into the air, which meant that Yuchan was most likely working on his love potions. Junhee took the gravel path to the door. He spotted Yuchan’s red hair inside, his head bobbing along while he talked to a couple of fairies. There was a giant grin on his face as he waved his arms happily. Junhee smiled and pushed the door inside.

The smoke of incense was hazy inside of the shop and Junhee would never get tired of seeing what knickknacks Yuchan had hanging as decorations to entice potential customers. He remembered the first time he was drawn inside. Yuchan had a pretty set of ear cuffs that Junhee knew would be perfect for Donghun so he offered Yuchan his most beautiful bouquet of red roses and daisies laced with a gentle spell that his customers wouldn’t be able to resist as they walked by. 

When Yuchan spotted him, his face broke out in a huge grin. Junhee kept himself busy until the two fairies exited the shop. There was a pot of fresh wildflowers sitting by the window, a display of beautiful gems Junhee knew to be extremely rare, and containers, vials, beekers, of all shapes and sizes. 

If Junhee walked further up ahead, Byeongkwan’s shop would be his next stop. Byeongkwan had started off trading the vegetables and fruits in his garden at the market until word got around that they were the freshest, best tasting products available so the young insect fairy decided he could make a profit from selling instead. Humans were some of his best buyers. When their Sehyoon wasn’t busy designing and making garments, he was helping his Kwannie out. 

As soon as the pair of elves left and the shop was quiet, Yuchan flipped the sign to close and bounded over to throw his long arms around Junhee in a tight hug, squealing. “Junnie! What are you doing here?”

Junhee pet his hair, laughing as he was lifted into the air and spun around in a hug. “I always have to visit you. We’re friends, bonded for life, remember? I miss seeing your pretty face.”

Yuchan put him back on the ground with a shy smile. “What are you saying right now? You saw me only a couple days ago.”

“And I’ve missed you since then.” 

Yuchan rolled his eyes at Junhee, making him laugh. “Is there anything you need today?” He took Junhee by the hand and brought him further into the shop. Potions, vases decorated the walls of the small but cozy shop. It was Yuchan’s pride and joy and Junhee was happy that the young elf was able to use his best skills to help others. 

“There might be. I’ve been having this fever,” Junhee said with a sigh.

“Really? But the forest looks well.”

“That’s what Hun said too. I know he’s worried but he won’t say it, I can feel it.”

“Is it just the fever?” Yuchan asked, his blue eyes searching the shelves along the wall quickly. “Blackberry leaf is good for healing.”

“Well,” Junhee started, feeling a bit unsure now. “The other day, I was exhausted more than usual, like my magic was fading out. It was--”

“Unusual,” Yuchan said. He knew what Junhee was capable of. Junhee had extraordinary magic and strength, as needed being the one that cared for the forest and land around them. Maybe he would add in some calendula flowers as well to aid Junhee’s magic. 

“Right, and sometimes, I’ll get these small surges of magic inside of me, like I feel it’s ready to explode at any second. Hunnie can feel it too.”

“This only happens around Donghunnie?” Junhee nodded at him. He reached out to take a dark blue vial with a dropper, reading the label as Yuchan’s blue eyes stared at him. “Junnie,” Yuchan called.

“Hmm?”

“You honestly have no idea why you’re feeling like this?”

Junhee’s eyebrows pulled together. “I don’t,” he said. “Should I?”

Yuchan sputtered, flailing his arms around as he took Junhee’s hand again and brought him over to the window at the front of the shop. He turned back to Junhee, his eyes forward and intense. “A full moon’s coming.”

“No, it can’t be that soon.”

 _“Junnie.”_ Grinning, Yuchan leaned on the counter below the window and rested his chin on his palm, batting his eyes at his friend playfully. Junhee thought he looked more like a goblin instead with that mischievous look on his face. “Did you ever think it could be time for you and Donghunnie to bond again? It sounds like all the signs are there.” Yuchan watched a flush sweep onto Junhee’s cheeks.

Their last _Daya_ had happened only a month ago so it couldn’t have been so soon for another one to occur; having two full moons in such a short period of time was rare. He came into Yuchan’s shop thinking that perhaps he was just feeling unwell and now, he was thinking about the touches and sensations that first time all those nights ago. Junhee had experienced his first with Donghun and every one since then wasn’t easily forgotten; the _Daya_ ritual could be intense. 

“So it doesn’t sound like this is something you need my help with,” Yuchan continued then his lips stretched into a wide grin, “Only Donghunnie can.”

Junhee flicked one of Yuchan’s pointed ears.

After picking up a few more items, Junhee was on his way home, conjuring an orb of light in his palm to light the way. He couldn’t shake off the idea that Yuchan was absolutely right and felt like quite the idiot for not realizing it sooner. He wasn’t sure if Donghun had sensed it, either. Daya was one of those things every earthling knew. His mother and father had told him and his siblings of what the ritual was meant to be, how it was to bond a pair of souls together for life and he would only experience it with his soulmate. When Junhee met Donghun, he felt it deep inside, what his mother and father had told him, and it wasn’t something he could describe. Simply put, his soul had found its missing half and they had bonded, with their magic and their bodies, for the rest of their lives. 

The blue-black light before sunset came as Junhee approached the cottage. He stopped to give Kix and Kei some pets. The pair knickered at him, sniffing at his palm before they lied down in the pen and nuzzled into each other. Not wanting to disturb them, Junhee headed inside. 

The sharp smell of spices and savory herbs greeted him. Donghun leaned over the fire, watching a pot that was cooking over the hearth, smiling at him when he came over and settled himself at the table. There was a bowl of fresh fruit, red berries and juicy citruses, alongside bright, leafy greens. Junhee stood up again and went over to the kitchen to grab a loaf of bread and some cheeses, placing them on the table and then sitting down again, watching Donghun stir the pot.

Once the pot was back cooking on the hearth, Donghun took his spot next to Junhee, letting him lean his head on his shoulder. “Did you get to visit Channie?” He asked. 

Junhee leaned into Donghun’s side, his heartbeat steady when Donghun’s fingers slid through his hair. “I did. Do you know what he told me?”

“Hmm?”

“There’s a full moon coming in a few days.” When the hand in his hair stopped moving, Junhee sat up and looked over to Donghun. They met eyes and Donghun had a soft flush on his cheeks that was still visible on his golden-toned skin. 

“I had a feeling. I’ve been smelling roses everywhere, even outside and there were a couple times where I could feel you being anxious and tired. I just didn’t think it could be so soon again,” Donghun said, his voice soft. 

“Me neither,” Junhee said. Leaning into Donghun’s side, Junhee let himself listen to the soft breathing that came from him and the words that he liked to mutter or hum by his ear, sometimes they would even be in Junhee’s native tongue, a couple terms of endearment that Donghun picked up, and hearing them in Donghun’s soothing voice always put him at ease. 

When it seemed like Junhee was about to doze off against Donghun’s shoulder, Donghun kissed him on the temple with a soft smile. Junhee blinked his eyes open, violet irises like two amethysts shimmering, framed by a fan of dark eyelashes. Donghun would never tire of telling him he was the most beautiful being to walk the land. 

“Are you hungry, love? I know you’ve had a long day.”

Junhee leaned up and pressed a kiss to Donghun’s cheek. “Let’s eat, Hunnie.”

.

It became harder when Donghun started showing signs that it was starting to affect him as well. The earthy, sweet scent of sunflowers filled every corner of their cottage. 

Junhee’s whole body took on the fever that Donghun’s conjured water couldn’t even help despite his best efforts, and he couldn’t control the scent of roses coming from him no matter how hard he tried--his magic had no effect on it.

The last time they bonded, Junhee had to avoid Donghun until the very last possible second else he would have jumped him at any moment, anywhere. Donghun would simply walk past him and his scent of sunflowers would wash over Junhee like a wave, capable of bringing him to his knees, because Donghun just smelled so good, so fresh, and it would stir the magic inside Junhee to his core. He needed Donghun, _yearned_ for him so badly that sometimes, he wouldn’t even be able to breathe if Donghun wasn’t by his side but for a successful bonding, they had to wait for the perfect moment, when the moon was round and bright. 

When Junhee finished washing up that morning, he walked back into the cottage to Donghun in the kitchen, his back to him while threads of luminescent magic swirled around his hands. He must have just finished preparing his water for the flowers in the garden. Smiling, Junhee snuck his way over.

“I know you’re there, Junnie. I sense you.”

Junhee wrapped his arms around Donghun’s waist and pressed himself against his back with a smile. He took a deep breath, taking in Donghun’s scent. Sunflowers again. “What are you doing up so early?” He asked. Donghun’s pretty blonde hair was messy, like he had just rolled out of bed and immediately set to work. 

Turning, Donghun pulled him into his arms. “I didn’t get much rest.” He snuck his hand under Junhee’s top, feeling his soft, warm skin still a bit damp from his morning bath. Junhee gasped in his hold, and Donghun managed to push him against the counter of their kitchen. Donghun leaned forward, taking in the roses strongest by his neck. Junhee held onto his shoulders, his breaths puffing against his ear. “You smell so good and you look so beautiful right now.”

Junhee felt the surge from Donghun’s magic and then his own, rumbling deep inside of him. He held onto Donghun’s shoulders, trying to hold back as Donghun nosed along his neck, his collar. Excitement burned in his belly. Heavens, Donghun felt so good pressed against him, and his scent drafted around them, so much so that Junhee started to feel light headed. “Hun,” he muttered. It seemed like his mouth was full of sugar syrup, his tongue thick and slow. He only knew of Donghun and his searing touches, his hand slipping under his robe and grazing the small of his back. Junhee shuddered, willing the magic ready to explode back down. 

Donghun stiffened in his hold and Junhee took a deep breath, looking back up at him. Donghun’s eyes were bright and a flush had crept onto his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Junnie, I know we can’t-”

 _“Madhi,_ I’m sorry, too,” Junhee said. Donghun reached up to trace the flush that had taken over his own face. Junhee nuzzled into his palm. “We can’t. We shouldn’t, not now.”

“Not now,” Donghun agreed. It had to be the right moment, the right night. He leaned forward and pecked Junhee’s lips. 

“But I can’t say that wasn’t enjoyable,” Junhee said with a grin. Donghun kissed him again with a smile and then pressed their foreheads together. 

.

Junhee sensed that the full moon would come that night. 

He couldn’t control the constant pull his body was doing. After trying to distance himself from Donghun, which ended up unsuccessful anyway, Junhee tried to keep himself busy. When Donghun had left to see how Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were doing, Junhee got a bit of relief. The sunflower scent faded from the inside of their cottage. Earlier, it had filled his every sense, filled every corner inside, and Junhee tried so hard not to give in, to just let himself fall and be with Donghun. 

So with Donghun gone, Junhee took time to prepare food for later. If Donghun were back home, he would do everything he could to put Junhee back in bed, to make sure he wouldn’t collapse and hurt himself. 

In the morning, he had become nauseous. His skin was clammy yet flushed at the same time. It was a strange sensation. He could tell that Donghun was fighting off what his own body was doing as well. Donghun paced around inside. One second, he would be in the kitchen and the next, he would move to sit down, only to move somewhere else, again and again. It was easy to see how restless he was and Junhee felt guilty with the scent coming from his body. Junhee brushed his hair back as he gathered the fruits, heat from his fever radiating from his forehead. 

When he finished, he went outside to do his daily check of the garden and forest. A light wind blew through his hair and he was thankful for the bit of relief it offered to his heated skin. Across the clearing, Kix and Kei galloped and frolicked around one another. The mare knickered, rising up on her strong hind legs to playfully kick at her mate. Kei dodged, snorting at her, before he ran off again into the clearing. He turned back, Kix running after him. 

A smile stretched across Junhee’s face as he watched them disappear into the horizon. He turned to head into the garden when his head started pounding again and a wave of nausea clenched through his stomach. He groaned, taking a moment to conjure up a quick healing spell so that he wouldn’t feel as nauseous. Wiry threads of lights swirled around him from his fingers and he breathed a sigh of relief when the nausea passed. Junhee brushed his hair back, feeling the burn from his forehead. He needed to cool down.

When the sun set, it was a warm enough evening for Junhee to undress and move outside to the lake for his bath. He took a pair of his night robes to dress in and headed out into the evening, tall grass tickling the soles of his feet. The moon, a glowing disc in the sky, guided his way with its light, bringing him to the edge of the lake. At this time of night, the lake was a galaxy full of stars, a lavender gradation that bled into blue, and it took Junhee’s breath away every time he looked at it. 

He broke the mirror surface with his foot to make sure the water wasn’t too frigid. Junhee stripped down and walked until the water came to his waist. He let out a sigh, feeling relaxed, and tilted his head back to look towards the sky, wetting his hair. He went outside hoping that maybe the cool lake water could help but it didn’t seem like it was doing much yet; he was still so hot, like an itch he couldn’t scratch under his skin. Junhee sank back at the edge, taking in the forest.

Ahead, fireflies blinked, reminding him of the string lights he would see during the festivals the humans in the neighboring towns threw, and he could only hear the sound of his own heartbeat as he soaked in the lake. The quiet didn’t unsettle him, it never did, and he let his mind wander, so far away, he didn’t notice the scent of sunflowers filling the still air around him until Donghun softly called for him.

“Junnie, what are you doing out here?”

Junhee watched Donghun approaching him. His hair was messy from the breeze but he looked stunning under the light of the full moon; his bright blue eyes were shining and even as Donghun stood there at the edge of the water, Junhee could still see the flush on his cheeks and the way his pupils dilated. “I wanted to see if it would help me feel better.”

“And did it?”

Their eyes met and Junhee drew his lip into his mouth, that itch prickling his skin once more. “No.” 

The silence between them stretched on as Junhee watched Donghun slip his robe from his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. It stretched on once his bottoms followed and he stood before Junhee, at the edge of the water, his gaze unwavering. When Donghun took his first steps into the water, reaching out for him, Junhee wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into him, their first touch of skin to skin contact. 

Donghun held Junhee’s face in his hands, caressing under his eyes with his thumbs. Junhee’s violet eyes looked at him, so clear even in the evening, and his black hair stuck to his face in thick, wet strands. Smiling, Donghun brushed his hair back. His fingers lingered there, staying by Junhee’s ear to tuck a strand behind it. Then he took Junhee in his arms and settled them against the edge where the water was shallow enough to sit in. Water lapped gently against his waist while he held onto Junhee and ran his hands up along his back. The scent of roses coming from him was sweet. Donghun took a deep breath, taking it in.

The day had been difficult. Donghun lost his concentration because Junhee’s scent was fragrant and it was everywhere. Every time Junhee was near him, his want, his desire, thrummed under his own skin. The pull of Junhee’s magic for him, it was deep inside and he tried so hard even though his own body was yearning for Junhee, to love him, and make them whole again. Cupping water with his hands, Donghun wet Junhee’s shoulders and began to wash him. 

Junhee leaned back against Donghun and let himself relax. Under the light of the moon, with Donghun behind him, he wouldn’t be able to fight it off for long. Donghun smelled like the very flowers in the garden and Junhee was lightheaded from the scent, unable to think about anything other than the way Donghun felt behind him. Donghun traced patterns into his back with soft fingers. Junhee reached to run his fingers into Donghun’s blonde hair and that prompted Donghun to lean forward, nuzzling into his back some more, before he traced his lips along the mark inked on the back of his neck. Junhee shuddered.

“Junhee,” Donghun muttered by his ear. It was only his name yet Junhee’s magic stirred, threatening to explode, as Donghun traced the mark with his lips. He pressed a kiss there while his hands skimmed up to Junhee’s waist. 

Junhee couldn’t resist.

He moved himself into Donghun’s lap, arms around his neck as Donghun held onto him, and leaned in for a kiss. It was simple, soft, but the magic stirring inside of him nearly lit him up in a halo of energy. That was what it was like--just a simple kiss under the full moon and he felt like he was going to explode. Junhee pressed in closer, harder. Donghun slipped his hand under to hold him under his knee, fingers skimming along his inner thigh and making him moan. 

Junhee ached between his legs the entire day. Keeping his mind off of it while keeping himself busy with other things offered no help. He tried rubbing his thighs together, anything for some bit of relief, but it only made things worse, only made him want Donghun to relieve the uncomfortable, wound up sensation he was experiencing within his body. He took Donghun’s hand and brought it in between his legs, hinting to him what he needed so badly. 

“Hun? I don’t want to wait anymore. I can’t.”

Donghun wrapped his hand around him and gave him a few strokes, Junhee pressing himself against his chest as a soft sound passed through his lips. It had been torture keeping his hands off of Junhee and now that they were at this point, where they could finally be together in both body and soul, Donghun could feel his magic, his own body reaching out for Junhee. He kissed Junhee’s lips while his hand moved along him in slow strokes. Junhee clamped his legs together, holding onto Donghun’s shoulders, as Donghun’s strokes kept at a steady pace. 

“Good?” Donghun muttered to him by his ear. Nodding, Junhee pushed forward again for a kiss. Donghun held the back of his neck and licked at his lips playfully, wrapping his arm around Junhee’s narrow waist and holding him under his thighs. Junhee wrapped his legs around him when he stood. Rivulets of water dripped down Junhee’s body and his skin was soft and warm. He laid Junhee down on their discarded robes next to the lake, the tulips parting and making way for them, and brushed his hair from his face. 

Flushed, Junhee pulled Donghun down on him. It was wet skin, slick touches. Donghun made his way down his body with kisses, from his throat to his shoulder, his chest and midsection. The kisses were soft and ticklish, like butterfly wings fluttering across his skin. Junhee tilted his head back as Donghun traveled back up his neck, lips seeking out his pulse. Magic rumbled under his skin and Donghun darted his tongue out to taste him.

Junhee moved his hands to hold onto Donghun’s shoulders. He needed something to grab, to ground himself, because his sanity was coming apart with each passing second, leaving his entire body engulfed in hot, spiking magic. It was coming from Donghun, it was coming from himself. Fiery trails licked up his spine, through his arms to hands. Donghun’s wet body pressed on top of him and he urged him for more. 

“More, Hunnie,” he called out, _pleaded_. Donghun’s name tasted sweet like nectar on his tongue. Arousal filled him hot and fast as Donghun dipped his tongue into his belly button, his blonde hair, dripping with water and brushing against his trembling belly with his kisses going lower and lower until he reached between his legs. The first swipe of Donghun’s tongue against him was quick and teasing, and all sorts of noises came from his own mouth. He bit down on his lip, quieting some moans and bringing his magic back down to a steady flow rather than sharp bursts. 

Donghun mouthed at him slowly and softly, his large hand wrapped around him, and slid himself between his legs. The ache lessened the more Donghun worked at him with his mouth but he still needed more and it wasn’t going to be enough until it was Donghun inside of him, to bring them together. 

Junhee carded his fingers through Donghun’s hair, calling out for him. “Come here,” he muttered. _Come to me._

Pulling back, Donghun reached forward and Junhee met him in a kiss. He tasted himself on Donghun’s tongue and the very core of his being yearned for Donghun, magic spiking around him in a short burst. With a quick push back, Donghun landed on his back, his eyes wide and surprised while his lips turned into an amused grin. Junhee straddled him, keeping his balance with his hands on Donghun’s chest. Donghun placed his hands on his hips and looked up at him with so much affection and love in his eyes, Junhee could feel it coursing through his veins. 

His heart beat loudly in his chest and he was lightheaded with the heavy scent of sunflowers. Just looking down at Donghun and he was already breathless, taken with the way the light of the moon washed over him and made him glow. Junhee rolled his hips, drawing out a deep moan from Donghun as fingers gripped at his waist, Donghun’s body rocking to meet his. 

“Heavens, love, you’re so beautiful,” Donghun moaned out. Leaning up, Donghun dotted kisses all along Junhee’s neck. He nuzzled against him, taking a moment to smell the roses on his skin. Junhee’s head tipped back for more, eyes closing, and Donghun kept his kisses soft and sweet, taking in the addictive sound of the soft breaths Junhee let out or the needy moans of his name. The first time he ever caught the scent on Junhee’s skin, he couldn’t get enough of it. The fact that Junhee wasn’t able to control it during this time didn’t matter to him, it only made him want to hold Junhee closer to him, to touch and kiss him all over until he melted in his arms and roses seeped from his skin. 

Junhee felt Donghun’s hand slide towards his waist and then he held him by his lower back. Junhee rocked his hips. Threads of magic skittered across his chest and shoulders. He moaned, clamping his legs down tight and continuing to rub himself against Donghun’s belly. Already sticky between his thighs, Junhee let what was gathering there guide him with smooth rolls of his hips. Warmth pooled in the pit of his belly. 

The only thing Donghun could do was to press kisses onto Junhee’s damp skin.

He held Junhee close in his lap, palms smoothing up and down his back, across his waist, and then down to the backs of his thighs where he took a hold of them and hiked Junhee up higher. He had his fingers coated with an easy spell and brought them in between Junhee’s legs. Donghun took his time to ease his fingers into him. He kissed along the column of Junhee’s neck, his pulse jumping under his lips. 

Junhee lifted his hips just as Donghun’s fingers eased into him. It hadn’t been long since they’d last done it but already, Junhee didn’t want it to end. The warmth at the tips of Donghun’s fingers worked him slowly and thoroughly and as much as Junhee appreciated it, the magic stirring inside of him was making him impatient. He rocked his hips again, letting Donghun’s fingers brush up inside him, his thighs trembling and moans sounding past his lips. 

“Donghun,” Junhee breathed as Donghun pressed a kiss to his throat.

“What is it, love?”

Junhee licked his lip, bringing his hand between them to wrap around Donghun. He was heavy in his hold, hot and hard. The stroke was smooth and Donghun moaned so deeply, Junhee felt it in his core. “It feels good,” he moaned. Donghun chuckled, a rumbly, little noise against his throat that curled Junhee’s toes. The fingers inside of him stroked and felt around him. Junhee trembled as another breeze blew across his heated skin and Donghun held on tight to him, whispering sweet words into his ear. 

When another wave of arousal curled inside his belly, Junhee took a hold of Donghun’s wrist, pausing his gentle strokes, and took the side of his pretty face. Donghun kissed his palm, not needing any words to understand what Junhee wanted. Withdrawing his fingers, Donghun let Junhee settle more comfortably in his lap and held onto his hip, stroking the skin there with his thumb. Junhee held onto his shoulders, cheeks so flushed and eyes blown, and Donghun took a hold of himself in his hand. With their gazes connected, magic stirring, Junhee brought himself up and then sank back down.

The stretch, the pressure, the _sensations_ —he couldn’t stop the noises coming from his mouth. He started slowly, just letting the feel of Donghun inside him guide his movements. It was what he was waiting for the past few days, when he and Donghun would finally be connected again, to feel each other. His fingers gripped onto Donghun’s shoulders and Donghun held onto him, their heartbeats syncing. 

He couldn’t focus on the way Donghun touched him, how he wrapped his hand around him or when he would stroke him in time with his movements; Junhee only knew that he needed to loosen the knot in the pit of his belly. His hips worked their pace, making him push up on his knees and then drop back down. Each time Donghun moved inside of him, magic rushed from his core. Junhee moaned, feeling the sparks from Donghun’s fingers inside of him as he stroked him again.

Donghun moaned his name. Junhee’s skin prickled with goosebumps. _Heavens,_ he needed more. “Hun,” he called out. He was so desperate. “Hun, please, more, more.”

Donghun gripped Junhee by his hips, clenching his jaw. Junhee had been exactly like this the last time. He had been so incredibly desperate for it, to the point of frustrated tears, because no matter how much he kissed him, touched him, moved around _inside_ of him, it wasn’t enough. Junhee always needed more. 

“You’re okay, love. I’ve got you. Let me take care of you, okay? My beautiful Junhee.”

Junhee nodded and clung onto him. He loved the way his name sounded on Donghun’s tongue. It was safe and it was love. Donghun wrapped his arm around him and tipped him over, setting him on his back while he fit himself in between his long legs and pushed them towards his chest, their silk robes sticking to his back. He never stopped moving. Junhee’s fingers dug into his shoulders, the back of his neck, when he started to pick up the pace again. Donghun gripped his hips once more, almost possessively, letting the build-up from the past days drive him forward into him, again and again. Hips rising, toes curled, head back. The sounds _they_ made--the gasps, the pants--were notes to a song Donghun knew how to play. 

The forest came to life around them, reacting to the magic and energy from Junhee. 

Flowers danced under the moon when Donghun reached between Junhee’s legs to touch him there. Grasses swayed like a wave over the sea while Junhee moved his body into Donghun, his back bending at the deep rolls of Donghun’s hips, and the fireflies blinked their lights across the constellated sky when Junhee held on tight to Donghun and never let him get too far, like they were the only two to exist.

Donghun stroked Junhee slowly, pressing their bodies together to make Junhee moan while his hips continued rolling into him. _“Madhi,_ I can feel your magic surging underneath your skin. Can you feel mine?”

“Like it were my own,” Junhee whispered, running his hands across the broad plain of Donghun’s back. His fingers sought out the soul mark on the back of Donghun’s neck. His own was burning like a brand. Donghun smiled down at him, looking so incredibly beautiful that Junhee believed him to be a hallucination, a delusion of his fever but no, Donghun was real and right there, looking at him and touching him so softly. His sunflower scent, his bright blue eyes, how loving his touches were. Junhee let out another pleading whine of Donghun’s name, fingers digging into his shoulder blades, when Donghun pushed forward into him again, focusing on the spot that made Junhee’s magic pulse under his skin. A sweet and hot spasm. 

Donghun knew what Junhee wanted. He lifted Junhee’s legs over his shoulders, drawing out soft moans from him when he was able to go deeper inside. Magic seeped out from Donghun’s fingers. Blue, luminescent threads drew across Junhee’s chest and swirled around his arms. They lit Junhee up, caressing him in a blue radiance that Donghun understood was his own magical energy, his own life force, projecting itself onto Junhee. He held onto Junhee’s hips and rocked into him, Junhee’s fingers digging into his back each time their bodies met, and the sounds coming from him only made Donghun move harder and faster. 

Junhee exploded. His magic, a golden crest, discharged between them. It swelled and floated into the air like a blanket. Then, Donghun leaned on top of him, stretching his legs back, and the culmination of touches and heat and sensation flooded him faster than he could even follow. He dug his fingers into Donghun’s back and his magic, Donghun’s magic, fired around them, filled him, and his climax reduced everything surrounding to static.

Big hands gripped his thighs, his hips, and Junhee felt the sticky warmth between his legs just before his name fell from Donghun’s lips. He held onto Donghun’s warm body, the pleasurable tremors still wracking through him until he came down, blinking his eyes open and heart hammering in his chest as he panted.

And as quick and suddenly as it came, the rushing in his ears stopped and the forest went still. The threads faded into the night and his crest melted into the ground like the first snowfall. It was forever until clarity returned in his vision and his breathing slowed. 

Donghun lifted his head from where he rested it in the crook of Junhee’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the base of his neck. “Well, at least we managed not to break anything this time?” 

Junhee breathed a laugh against Donghun’s shoulder, fitting himself underneath him, and looked up to see Donghun looking back at him, his cheeks flushed as he breathed hard, and a soft smile on his face that Junhee knew what it meant. He reached up and brushed Donghun’s blonde hair from his forehead, Donghun nuzzling into his palm. “That was a fun night though, yes?”

That brought out a soft laugh from Donghun as he nuzzled into Junhee again. “Do you feel better?”

Junhee hummed, closing his eyes to savor in the moment. He did feel better. The uncontrollable urge for Donghun was leaving his body and he had his magic back under control. He ran his hands up Donghun’s back and held onto his shoulders to pull him down for a kiss. “I’m starting to,” he said. “How about you?”

“I don’t think I could ever get enough of you, _madhi.”_

For how long they laid there, he had no idea. As if they sensed it, the blinking lights of the fireflies disappeared from around them, leaving them together in the middle of the clearing.

Once Donghun straightened up and withdrew from him, Junhee made himself comfortable on top of Donghun, again straddling his lap and throwing his arms around his shoulders. They would have to wash up again before heading inside but until then, Junhee was reveling in how still and warm the air was on his skin and how Donghun looked at him. Junhee didn’t mind that his thighs were sticky. 

With the cloud of arousal and ache fading, Donghun drew Junhee into a tender kiss. 

The moon still hung round and glowing over Junhee’s shoulder while they stayed close in the clearing. It wouldn’t be until the next morning when he and Junhee would feel like they were back to their usual selves, not like they would jump out of their skin at any moment. Brushing Junhee’s hair back in place, Donghun reached off to the side to pick a budding tulip from its family. Junhee watched him, curious, as he tucked the flower just behind his ear and smiled happily, leaning down to rest their foreheads together before kissing him.

It took every ounce of willpower inside Junhee, every bit of the control he used for his magic, to keep himself from pulling Donghun back on top of him and just letting himself give in once more, to let Donghun completely fill every sense of his.

It was a quick wash and Junhee pulled his robe back on, Donghun following along, while he just slipped his own robe over his shoulders and kept it open. Junhee gave him a look and he just shrugged, a grin appearing on his face and his eyes practically flashing in the dark, and then he fixed the tulip behind Junhee’s ear, turning his grin to a soft, little smile. Junhee could still smell Donghun’s scent but this time, he didn’t feel like he was going to lose his sanity. The first phase had ended. It was his turn to press their lips together in a kiss and he rested his forehead against Donghun’s when they pulled apart, Donghun winding his arms around his waist.

Donghun held Junhee in an embrace, lips caressing his temple. A group of fireflies did a pirouette around the crown of Juhee’s head, attracted by the floral scent he shared with Donghun. He placed his hands on Donghun’s biceps, sensing the underlying message in his bright blue eyes as they looked at one another. The night was still young and Junhee didn't want to be anywhere else except in Donghun's hold.

Maybe, a few broken and shattered dishes would be okay. 


End file.
